Crest
by yaaarbuur
Summary: A dark power sleeps in the heart of Jurai waiting to consume the planet's greatest power. As Sasami's 18 human birthday draws near, her night have been plagued with never-ending dreams. What do they mean and who is trying to reach out to her? Tenchi/Sasami Ryoko/Ayeka
1. Chapter 1

She felt a puff of air leave her mouth as she stared into the dark void before her. She was nervous, no she was afraid. A fear was engulfing her and all she could bring herself to do was breath.

"You no longer exist," whispered a voice so softly it could have been mistaken for the wind. The floor suddenly jerked and she felt herself falling. Despite the fear of the moment she knew this sensation was all to familiar. Her next action was always the same, her right arm rose above her as she reach for the air. Someone she thought as air continued to fly past her. Someone please—

Sasami jolted awake with a gasp for air. The familiar appearance of her large room slowly piecing together as her eyes adjusted to the darkness. She had returned to Jurai for the coronation of her eldest sister Ayeka, who would be crowned the new queen of her people. She realized her hand was outstretched as if she has been reaching for something or someone. She sat it down beside her, still gazing into the room before her. Almost a year had passed since her 710th birthday and since that day she would awaken in the middle of night, unable to recall anything that she had dreamed. Her 711th birthday would be in five days. One day before Ayeka's crowning.

A large snort caused Sasami to jump. In the far right corner slept the fearsome space pirate Ryoko who at that moment was a bit more comical than terrifying. Even though the snoring women would deny it vehemently, she had traveled across the stars to give Ayeka her support. Sasami smiled at the woman, even though her sister and Ryoko were always at odds it was clear to everyone the two girls were the best of friends. Another loud grunt broke what had felt like a suffocating silence in room. Sasami giggled and slid herself onto the floor. With as much caution as a small bunny she tiptoed towards the door and the out of the room. Ryoko didn't seem to take notice as she simply rolled unto her back legs spread in an not so lady like position. Sasami smiled as she softy pulled the door closed behind her, a soft click letting her know that it was secure. Her time on earth had cause her to change small things in her space on Jurai. Her hinged door being on of them.

Jurai's wind blew steadily against Sasami as she stared into the open field in front of her. Ayeka's coronation would be in the land outside of the castle amongst the people. It was their approval that mattered the most when selecting the next in line to rule. However, Sasami had no doubts her sister would become a most brilliant queen. Sasami made her way towards the region tree of life. She paused several feet away from the pool of water surrounding the tree. She knew staring back at her would not be herself, but Tsunami. Though many years had passed since she had assimilated with her, she preferred to not think about it. She held herself before looking at Mesiac. The beautiful orb was to Jurai as the moon was to Earth. It reminded her of that beautiful planet and of times much simpler than those of today. It reminded her of…

"Sasami?" a warm voice called out to her. It's familiar tone so easy to identify even though time had clearly changed his teen tone to that of a young man.

"Tenchi," she turned and waved cheerfully. Tenchi Masaki had been kind enough to house Ayeka and her in his home when their spaceship had broken in an altercation with Ryoko once long ago. Time and time again he had risked his life for the sake of the various different women who had coincidently ended up living under his roof at the same time.

"Can't sleep?" he asked his tone as friendly as she had remembered. As he walked closer she could begin to make out his face a bit more, he seemed tired as well.

"Nope," she responded in her usual cheerful tone. Sasami had always been the cheerful younger sister. She loved cooking and being of up help to the everyone in the Masaki. It was how she played her part on the team, Sasami, not the Sasami who was connected to Tsunami. She understood her role and even during the times when she had things on her mind she knew it was best to follow that role. "It's such a beautiful night, I couldn't help myself." She smiled looking up to the sky.

"Haha, yeah. Grandpa and dad are snoring in our room so sleep is almost impossible," he sighed, but she could tell he was making light of the situation. Tenchi was never the type to let the small things bring him down. He never would have been able to live with the girls if he was.

"This place is incredible," he exclaimed walking closer to the large tree. "No matter how many times I come here, it's still amazing." Sasami nodded but hesitated to move any closer to the water, choosing to stay behind him.

"Yea, but I think Earth is more beautiful. Jurai's weather is controlled by its people. Nature is so free on Earth," she responded looking back up at the Mesiac. She took another step closer to the pond and glanced at Tenchi. His attention was held elsewhere.

"Wow, Sasami you didn't tell me there are fireflies here," he whispered in awe.

"Tenchi there aren't any-" she started to say, but stopped as a glowing blue orbs floated from the pound. "Oh!" She exclaimed taken in by their colors, though their appearance was strange they felt very familiar. She couldn't help but join the Masaki man in his excitement about the glowing orbs. "Tenchi look," she pointed as the firefly like glows almost seemed to dance. She ran forward completely taken in by the sight of them. She reached her right hand and touched one. As quickly as she made contact, a flash of light engulfed her and she thought she had heard someone calling her name. Darkness quickly followed the light and a coldness struck her to the core.

She felt a tug and a sharp light start to be yanked out of her body. She couldn't move, her mind was in a panic. No she tried to scream, but her lips wouldn't move and no sound came from her throat. Ayeka she thought. Someone please, please help me. She was growing weak the light steadily slipping away from her. She realized it was slowly taking a form and the familiar appearance of her reflection took form in front of her. Tsunami's face looked so calm despite the situation. She looked at Sasami and smiled before moving a hand towards the girls heart. The void around her dissipated and she felt her self being yanked backwards.

She felt a warm around her and as her eyes adjust she realized Tenchi was holding her up. His Jurian power activated and his sword held in his opposite hand. As she became more conscious he took one last glance in front of him before powering down the sword.

"Are you all right?" he asked grabbing her and both hands and kneeling closer to the ground.

"Sasami," a shrill voice exclaimed from the distance. Her sister was coming and it was clear she was quite worried. "Tenchi, what happened?" Ayeka panting as she drew closer. Several guards and Ryoko were in tow.

Tenchi glanced down at Sasami who for the first time realized she was soaked and shivering. "Sasami feel into the water," he responded. She looked up at him his gaze not meeting hers. Why had he lied? "I sorta panicked and jumped right in after her. Before I realized it, I had already delved into my power." He laughed placing his free hand behind his head.

Ayeka sighed but it was clear that she had relaxed a bit upon hearing the news. "Thank goodness," she breathed placing a hand upon her chest. "Sasami you must be more careful. You are a princess of Jurai," she scolded softly. Azaka, a long time guard and servant to the girls, walked over and gently picked the princess up from Tenchi's arm.

"We'll take over from here Lord Tenchi. Thank you for protecting the princess." He bowed.

"Yes thank you Lord Tenchi," Ayeka chimed looking gratefully towards the young man. "I don't know what would have happened if you had not have been there to save Sasami."

"Not at all," he replied softly.

"Sasami, please thank Lord Tenchi for helping you," Ayeka requested looking towards her young sibling.

Sasami turned making eye contact with Tenchi for the first time. "Thank you," she whispered to drained from the incident. She tried to read his face for anything, but it was clear he was going to pretend like his story was the truth. She couldn't think anymore, her mind was going blank. Too tired she thought before falling into a haze of darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

_2 years before Princess Ayeka, heir to the Jurian Throne attends her coronation_

Autumn kissed the Earth's surface one colorful leaf at a time. The air brought with it a slight chill, a reminder that winter would visit the Misaki home in just a few months. Tenchi gazed over the now empty vegetable fields, a straw broom in his hand. The sun had risen hours ago and he was fast at work cleaning up the family shrine. Grandpa had requested Tenchi help him by taking care of the morning chores by himself. This was also after his grandfather had told him he needed Tenchi to do it solo on account of the pain in his back. Even though the old man looked older in appearance, Tenchi was quite certain that his grandfather being of full Jurian blood was more likely to outlive him. The young man let out a sigh at the thought of it. A brisk wind suddenly made him more aware of his surroundings.

"I can't believe it's already fall," he mumbled to himself as he began to pick up where he had left off sweeping before he getting lost in his thoughts. It had been several months since Ayeka and Ryoko had left the Misaki household. Ayeka, the first to leave, left on account of her being needed back in Jurai. The Emperor of the distant planet had passed away due to a sudden illness. Her step-mother, Funaho requested for her return immediately following the news. Azusa, the belated Emperor, was considered a powerful symbol to the people of Jurai. With his sudden passing, there was a bit of unrest amongst the citizens. Ayeka was summoned to return and began her preparations to assume the throne. Through the young princess's guidance of the land and Funaho's continued ruling over the people it was certain the state of her home planet would return to one of stability.

With everything the extended members of the Misaki household had gone through Ayeka's departure had been difficult for everyone to accept. Sasami while supportive of her beloved older sister had opted to remain on Earth for a longer period of time. Her reasoning being along the lines of her fear of what would happen to the household if she just vanished. Mihoshi true to herself had morphed into a bucket of tears, only capable of wailing how much she would miss the princess through sobs. Kiyone, of course was right at the crying woman's side giving her words of comfort. Washu was surprisingly mature and opted to only giving Ayeka a small hug and a few words of encouragement. Ryoko was the only one completely out of character. Rather than giving the departing woman a snarky remark she stayed near the home only watching from a distance. Oddly enough the two of them had stopped their bickering over Tenchi's affection a few months before. Tenchi decided it was for the best not to question the matter for it presented him with a short mental break from their affections.

After Ayeka's departure from the household. It was only a few weeks later before Ryoko too had suddenly vanished. She popped in and out of the Misaki household from time to time to enjoy a few sessions of harassing Tenchi. However more often than not she was away for extensive periods of time. In the six months after Ryoko's leave, the two space cadets were also summoned back to the Galaxy Police headquarters. Kiyone had been recommended as a candidate for the next police chief. Mihoshi of course was tugged along with her. In Kiyone's words, she was certain the idiot would destroy the entire planet if she had been left alone with it.

Tenchi himself would be heading to Tokyo in the winter to finish his final semester of his art major. He was certain his mother would have been proud. Last but not least there was Sasami, the last of the Misaki women—minus Washu, who spent most of her time in her lab anyway—had entered the local high school. He was certain the pink eyed blue haired young woman had acquired quite a few admirers as every other week his father was chasing some young man off of their property. Tenchi held the broom tightly in his hands, he wasn't sure why he felt a strange tug at his chest just thinking about it. In his mind, Sasami was apart of his family and it only made sense that he felt protective of her. The bright smiling young woman flashed into his mind and he felt himself smile as well. He was grateful that she had stayed, the thought that she would also leaving at some point made him feel was something he tried not to think about. Suddenly, a strong surge of energy crackled through air and grabbed his attention. A strong presence prickled nearby, a dark ominous presence. His eyes widened because right with that evil aura he felt a small bunny like presence as well, a small pinked eyed bunny with blue hair.

"Sasami," he gasped before dropping the broom and tearing up the mountain side. With each movement in his spring he couldn't stop asking himself questions. What was she doing in the woods? He didn't even know why he was asking himself that question when there was a far more important matter. Who or what was lurking in the woods with her? Had she been harmed? He felt another pulse causing him to veer off to the right. Trees and brush slapped him in the face and tore against his arms as he continued his pursuit of the energy source through the forest. He didn't have a moment to catch his breath when he felt himself trip on an unearthed root. Tenchi let out a yelp as he tumbled forward a few seconds later he felt himself skid to a painful stop.

"Oh jeez," he grumbled. "I can only ask myself what have I been training for," he self reprimanded. Only a moment later did he notice the dark shadow that stood over him. A translucent humanoid figure towered over him. As his gaze continue upward he realized he could see right through the his head, the two small holes in the shape of eyes. Through the figure he could see Sasami sprawled on the ground. Her form limp and her dress peeled off her right shoulder. Power surged through Tenchi before he had time to make his next thought. A white light formed around him as the Light Hawk Wings took their form. He grabbed his Jurian sword which he always kept with him and felt the blade construct itself.

"What did you do to her," he yelled at the shadow. His own rage boiling in a manner he had never felt before. "What the hell did you do to her," he demand once again, fixating on the two transparent eye holes of the shadow.

The shadow shift before letting out a low growl. "I see you've changed in appearance," the figured seemed to speak. No mouth appeared on the creature, its voice echoing from some unknown location, but each syllable felt as if it had been spoken right next to Tenchi's ears. "You always come at the worst times," it hissed. "And you always," it shift almost as if it had turned it gaze down to the unconscious woman, "ruin everything. I realize I now I'll have approach this different." A deep guttural sound erupted from the large shadow, it registered that the being had been what appeared to be laughing. "I'm letting you go, but this isn't the last you'll see of me. Protect her while you can, but you'll never be able to keep her from me."

"Oh yeah! Well I'll be damned if I ever give you another chance to talk next to her again," Tenchi screamed while charging at the figure. Before his blade could swipe the figure vanished.

The laughter of the creature filled the air once more before fading into silence, its presence dissipating with it. Certain that it was gone, Tenchi ran towards Sasami.

He lifted her gently, while he leaned her back against his leg. "Sasami ar-are you alright," he stuttered through the phrase terrified. Her skin felt so cold and she didn't open her eyes. "Sasami," he shouted this time. He felt two hands on his face, confused he looked down before returning his gaze back to her own face. Her pink eyes gazed at him with a depth he'd never seen before.

"It's you," she breathed a soft smile on her face. "It's you," she whispered once more pulling his face towards hers. The moment their lips touched, Tenchi froze shocked by her actions. Her lips were soft and warm. Her eyes were heavy lidded. He couldn't think and it took him a second to realize he wasn't breathing. The kiss only lasted a second before the young woman's head tilted back completely. She was unconscious once more. She then let out a soft groan in before opening her eyes once more. There he could see the real Sasami, doe eyed and full of warmth.

"Tenchi," she gasped, confused at her surroundings. "What happened, how did I end up here? I was in the kitchen preparing lunch when- Oh gosh!" she exclaimed.

"What? What?" Tenchi exclaimed, shocked by her sudden outburst.

"I don't think I turned the stove off. Tenchi we have to go back to the house right now!" Sasami jumped to her feet and brushed the leaves and earth off of her apron.

Before she could run off Tenchi reached out and grabbed her hand. "Are you alright," he asked gently staring at her intently. Her response was a soft nod, before she turned to start walking away. Grabbing her right hand into her left she felt her face warm. No she told herself, keep it together, she wasn't allowed to fall in love with Tenchi. She wasn't allowed to have anything for herself, because she...had died and she was no longer her own person.

"Sasami!" Tenchi called out making her jump. She turned looking back at him. "You're going to the wrong way,"he pointed out. "Come on," he gestured as she made her way back to him. "I'll show you the way back to the stairs. The two walk in silence, Tenchi at the front, Sasami quietly moving behind him. Tenchi's mind and heart were racing he wasn't sure what to think or feel, but he knew twos things for certain. The first was he would make sure that whatever it was that was going to try and harm Sasami, he would protect her. The second caused him to clench his fist, he couldn't get the moment of their kiss out of his mind or the feeling it had brought to him.

* * *

_10 millennia before Princess Ayeka, heir to the Jurian Throne attends her coronation_

A warm chuckled made her smile. She felt herself roll over and cover herself with what felt like blankets.

"You know I never imagined you'd be the type to sleep the day away." A gentle voice not too deep, but still warm and comforting. She felt a tug at the blankets and then a soft ray of light entered her vision. It hid his face but she knew in her heart his presence. She reached her hands up to hold his face. The touch of his skin felt so warm against her fingers.

"There's so much you don't know about me," she said. His smiled widened at her response.

"I'm sure you're right," he whispered holding her gaze.

She pulled him closer, brushing her lips against his. The sensation so familiar yet so new. How was she able to feel both at the same time Sasami wondered.

"It's time to wake up," he said softly.

"I am awake," she replied.

"It's time to wake up Tsunami"

* * *

Sasami stirred from her deep sleep, her eyes fluttered as they adjust to the light in the room. She sat still for a moment before she groggily looked to the right, making an attempt to take in her surroundings. As her eyes drew to the left she realized there was someone else with her.

* * *

Author's Note: I'm going to very happily end the chapter here. I hope you all enjoyed reading. I was presently surprised to find not only a review, but a favorite, and two followers. This is my first time writing in years so I'm very pleased to know people are not only reading but interacting with this story as well. Please review and share your thoughts. I apologize for the delay with this new chapter. I had a very difficult time asking myself where would be the best point to start Chapter 2 and I think it landed in a good place. Until next time, thank you very much for reading. ~Yar L.


End file.
